Harmonic Cacophony
by Silence-Speaker
Summary: Harry went to Italy out of curiosity, the Volturi intrigued him. He didn't expect to end up cherishing another visitor to the Volturi. Carlisle came to Italy to learn, he didn't expect to fall under a green eyed vampires thrall. Companion fic to Harmony, this won't make complete sense if you haven't read Harmony. Harry and Carlisle's story. SLASH.


Harmonic Cacophony

Warnings: Brief hint towards Harry's nasty past (explained in Harmony, the companion story). Sort of necessary to read Harmony to get this story. Smut, sex. Not in graphic detail.

* * *

The Wedding:

Harry smiled brightly at Carlisle as they drifted around the room, not dancing anymore but still gliding around. Harry relished in the feel of Carlisle's arms draped around him, this was nice.

Harry hummed absently as they swayed in one spot gazes locked on each other's face.

It was...more than nice, this feeling. Harry felt peaceable in Carlisle's arms and it was a rather enjoyable courting so far. And Carlisle was genuinely nice, a good person and Harry knew how rare it was to find an actual good person.

Harry stared up at the golden eyes that seemed to declare to the world how utterly perfect the man they belonged to was. Harry never really felt like he deserved someone so good as Carlisle but he was selfish enough to try to keep Carlisle with him, to love him.

Carlisle seemed to want Harry for some reason so Harry wasn't going to argue. He did worry at times if it was because he was the only other vampire Carlisle had met who only drank from animals that Carlisle wanted him but he shoved those worries aside. He would enjoy his time with Carlisle for as long as Carlisle wanted him.

That brought Harry's musings back round to the question Carlisle had asked him four months ago.

Carlisle had asked Harry to marry him...Harry had been shocked to say the least and he had immediately asked if he could think about it.

Carlisle had looked, not exactly put out but maybe slightly worried by Harry's hesitation. He hadn't put pressure on Harry by he had asked Harry more than once over the many weeks since to marry him. Harry bit at his lip a purely human gesture that he did whenever contemplating things.

"How would we get married?" Harry blurted out suddenly and unexpectedly. Carlisle froze in shock before chuckling gently. It wasn't exactly permitted for two men to marry, even in the wizarding world you couldn't marry someone of the same gender, affaires yes marriage no.

"Well one of us would have to dress as a woman for it to be accepted..." Carlisle said amusement twisting his lips even as he looked slightly shamed he couldn't marry Harry properly and without pretence.

Carlisle did want to marry Harry though; he had been brought up as the Pastor's son.

Harry snorted. "It'll have to be me, you're too tall and your shoulders are too broad to pass for a woman." Harry muttered.

Carlisle examined Harry's face; did this mean Harry was accepting his proposal?

"The vicar will probably have to be drunk too, I don't really look female." Harry continued. Carlisle felt a smile splitting his face. It was true, although his stature was smaller than most men Harry really didn't resemble a woman.

"Do you want to invite anyone?" Carlisle asked curiously. Harry hesitated.

"No. I don't think so. I think I'd rather a private wedding, just the vows and signing the paper. Do you want anyone to be there?" Harry asked brows furrowed slightly in thought. Carlisle paused.

"No. Are you sure you don't want your friends Ron, Hermione and Severus at least?" Carlisle asked curiously, why did Harry seem reluctant to invite his friends?

"Hmmm. No, I would prefer a private do. And if I wanted Ron, Hermione and Severus there then we wouldn't hold the wedding for at least a year, they are hard to track down. Plus...I don't want a big thing made of it because we aren't doing it properly; we are going to pretend to be a normal man and woman human couple, not two vampire men sinning." Harry explained his reasoning.

Carlisle frowned, he did want to treat Harry properly, he should have a nice wedding not one filled with subterfuge and the knowledge that if they were caught the humans would try to kill them.

Maybe one day they would be able to marry properly without pretending...Carlisle dismissed his thoughts, it was just idle fantasy.

"When do you want the wedding?" Harry asked drawing Carlisle out of his thoughts.

"It doesn't matter to me; we could have it tomorrow or in five years time." Carlisle said, gently running a hand across Harry's cheekbone. Harry shuddered at the simple touch.

"Not that long!" Harry exclaimed indignantly. Carlisle chuckled.

"So when do you want it? And does this mean you're accepting?" Carlisle asked warmly.

Harry ducked his head but didn't move away from Carlisle. Carlisle gently tipped Harry's head up so he could see Harry's exquisite face and watch the vivid emotions display themselves in his vibrant green eyes.

"Soon. And yes." Harry breathed looking just as lost as Carlisle felt as they gazed at each other.

Slowly, giving Harry a chance to back away if he wanted, Carlisle leant down pressing his lips gently against Harry's own.

That simple touch was like dropping a lit match in a bundle of dry straw.

It felt like a powerful static shock (only more pleasurable) leaving their extremities trembling under the onslaught. Harry felt energised from his toes to his head; he could feel Carlisle's body pressed against his own, it was a heady feeling and Harry wondered what more would feel like if these feelings were caused by a simple chaste brush of their lips.

Carlisle looked just as affected as Harry and Harry knew if his heart still beat it would be thumping furiously.

"Tomorrow?" Carlisle questioned only half joking. Harry swallowed then nodded, tomorrow it was then.

Harry groaned, now he had to get a dress...great. And he knew from Carlisle's wardrobe that the dress was going to have to be a fairly expensive one to match. Dammit, Harry hated corsets. He hated pretending to be female actually, the skirts got in his way, he had to take small steps not stride like he usually did and the dresses were always so fiddly to put on.

Harry had only worn a dress once before and that was for an elaborate escape plan from the Malfoy Manor dungeons...not his favourite memory, it had worked though.

Carlisle chuckled at Harry's disgruntlement.

"So, Harriet, an evening wedding will suffice?" Carlisle teased. Harry punched his shoulder but he had to chuckle at the absurdity their wedding was to be.

"White looks weird against our skin." Harry grumbled only repeating what Hermione had bemoaned once; it was true though because a vampires skin was occasionally even paler than the white clothes.

Carlisle chuckled once more pulling Harry against his chest and nosing at Harry's dark hair enjoying the natural scent of Harry, he smelt like honey and something sharp, lemon Carlisle decided. Honey and lemon and it smelt divine to Carlisle, so sweet and fresh.

Harry grinned into Carlisle's chest, closing his eyes in contentment and enjoying the smell of apples and lavender that wafted off of Carlisle's skin.

* * *

xxx

Carlisle waited just outside of a small charming chapel he had found in Volterra, he had paid the priest a rather large tip so he would perform the wedding tonight. The priest assumed it was a wedding between a young couple who didn't have the approval of their families so eloped for a secret wedding.

Carlisle didn't disabuse him of this notion.

"Carlisle, could you come here a moment?" Harry called from inside a small room that he was dressing in. Carlisle entered shutting the door behind him, Harry had done something that made the room and door unnoticeable to others.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked, walking over to Harry who was behind the screens.

"I can't reach to do up all the fiddly ties." Harry sighed in defeat turning so Carlisle could see the open back of the dress. Carlisle stepped forward and gently did up the rest of the ties. Harry shuddered every time Carlisle's fingers brushed against his back, it was a light pressure and Harry had managed to do most of the corset up but it felt so deliciously decadent letting Carlisle tie the top and the dress.

Carlisle delighted in Harry's reactions to his touch; this was just more proof that he affected Harry as much as Harry affected him. Carlisle was shooed out once he had finished so Harry could finish getting ready, pinning on a hood etc.

The priest seemed dazzled by the pair as he haltingly read out the wedding script. Harry quite liked the Italian language and both he and Carlisle replied flawlessly in Italian when it was their turns.

Carlisle couldn't keep his eyes off of Harry, Harry was marrying him! Harry did not look female but he was slight and short enough to pass and the corset added curves Harry's natural body didn't have as well as the padding Harry added, the hood hid most of Harry's pitch black hair and Carlisle resisted the urge to take it off of Harry's head to reveal the dark locks.

He didn't like Harry hidden in a dress but it was still Harry, Harry looking at him with happy green eyes, Harry's expressions on the face before him.

Carlisle wished they could have married without the need for the dress, he much preferred Harry in his usual waistcoat and pantaloons because that was Harry as Harry rather than this pretence.

They had an evening wedding, late enough that the sun wouldn't reveal their vampirism.

When they had said their vows, kissed chastely and signed the bit of paper they left leaving the priest to wonder if he had imagined the beautiful couple, dreamed such perfect visages.

Harry ripped off the dress uncaringly behind the screen when he got to the room he had changed in and put on his normal clothes gladly. Carlisle was also pleased to see Harry dressed in his usual attire.

They returned to their house, a small one brought when they had first began courting for when they wanted to go away from the Volturi for a bit.

They both wore a thin band of gold on their ring fingers.

They planned to tell people (if they asked) that Harry was the brother of Carlisle's late wife and that Harry's wife lived in England with her family.

Carlisle cupped Harry's cheek with such tenderness that Harry clasped his own hand around Carlisle's so he couldn't remove it.

Slowly but tenderly Carlisle again leaned down kissing Harry chastely, it was Harry who deepened the kiss as Carlisle dragged him closer so their bodies melded together.

Gently they disrobed each other falling onto the bed that had never been used before lips still entwined.

Carlisle mapped Harry's lightly trembling body with first his hands then his lips and tongue, it didn't take long before Harry flipped them to return the favour.

Harry lay back lost in the overwhelming sensations as Carlisle kissed his flat stomach, the light caught in Carlisle's hair and Harry froze briefly but it was enough to catch Carlisle's attention. Carlisle pulled away slightly ignoring his aching arousal and eyeing Harry's facial features with concern.

"We don't have to, you know." Carlisle stated seriously. Harry smiled, he knew Carlisle was earnest in his offer no matter how much Carlisle himself wanted to continue, Carlisle was so good to him.

"No, I want to; just can we keep eye contact?" Harry asked, it had been when he couldn't see Carlisle's face, when all he could see was the gleaming golden hair the exact same shade as Theodore's, that Harry had frozen. Carlisle looked like he was going to pull away completely so Harry wrapped his legs around Carlisle's waist and pulled him on top of him. Both men gasped at the sensations as their arousals brushed together.

Carlisle still looked slightly wary so Harry kissed him deeply.

Harry scrabbled for a grip on Carlisle's shoulders as Carlisle sank into him slowly, tenderly. It wasn't just lust burning in Carlisle's golden eyes and Harry saw stars.

It was several days later that Carlisle and Harry emerged from their house, Carlisle's eyes a dark colour, between dark honey and black and Harry's own eyes dark. They had needed to feed and that was the only reason they had halted in their activities.

Sex was like a drug and Harry couldn't remember it being like that before. It was utterly consuming and the world could have burned while they were absorbed in each other and Harry wouldn't have cared too lost in the sensations. He had never really lost himself in the sensations when having sex with Theodore but with Carlisle he had to fight for coherency in the overwhelming pleasure that he drowned in.

He hadn't frozen again much to his pleasure and Carlisle's relief.

They might have destroyed the bed beyond repair...and the cupboard...maybe.

Watching Carlisle hunt just made Harry want to jump him again, so once they had finished feeding he did. They were far into the woods enough that no one should be near.

Carlisle didn't seem adverse to Harry's sudden tackle and deep kiss either.

Harry's eyes widened as it began to rain, thunder roaring, he grinned.

They kept their shirts on and only lowered their pantaloons and Harry nosed the growing arousal placing open mouthed kisses on the turgid flesh.

Carlisle locked eyes with Harry as the sky boomed and the rain soaked then and Harry slowly sunk onto Carlisle. Harry arched his back as he was speared fully, the lightning flashing behind him as his eyes fluttered closed, his face filled with a burning rapture.

Carlisle felt the urge to just dive into those green pools, darkened by lust and clearly displaying Harry's devotion and love for Carlisle.

They returned to their house, clothing dishevelled and dripping wet thankful that their house didn't have close neighbours to notice their return.

* * *

xxx

It was over 100 years later that they had a proper, real wedding the one they wished for before.

Harry stood there opposite Carlisle, in 2005 in the Massachusetts for their second and yet first wedding.

Their children, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward all were in the small audience as was Ron, Hermione, Luna and Severus.

This time they could both be themselves for the wedding and although the party was small (Harry had made sure Alice didn't go overboard) it was far more real than the one they had shared in Italy in the 19th Century.

Their honeymoon however was just as memorable.


End file.
